<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Eyes Open And You Know by SittingOnACornflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211211">Your Eyes Open And You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake'>SittingOnACornflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Starrison Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, starrison, starrison week, they just really love each other, this is all happy and peaceful you'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo wears sunglasses a lot these days. George has gotten used to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Starrison Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starrison Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Eyes Open And You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my work for the first day of the Starrison week (I've been waiting for that week to happen for AGES I swear. Now I'm so excited). </p>
<p>The themes for Day 1 were fluff and/or angst, I focused on some tooth-rooting fluff as you'll see!</p>
<p>Oh, and the title is from Your Eyes Open by Keane because they used to be my favourite band a lifetime ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These days, Ringo tends to hide his eyes behind shades. He does it a lot more than he used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were still the Beatles, he only put sunglasses on as an excuse to take them off in a gesture George loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he’s taken a liking to them. George has asked him about it. Ringo says wearing them makes him feel safer and sheltered. He says it hides him from the rest of the world and that it allows him to look wherever he wants. He can stare if he feels like it or just zone out. Almost every morning, he just props them on his nose as if they were a part of his clothing and leaves them there for hours. It doesn’t matter if they are in or out, if it’s awfully sunny or cloudy. If other people are present, Ringo wears them. George's learnt there's no point in discussing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the case right now, in some London studio buzzing with activity. Sat on a leather couch, George  talks to a journalist. He and his interviewer chat peacefully in front of a camera. The words flow easily as George answers questions about his latest record. Whenever he can, he steals a glance in Ringo's direction, and it feels as if the action makes him more self-assured and focused. The drummer stands in the back with the rest of the crew. He's only here as George's friend today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted, they are much more than <em>friends</em> to one another, but there's no reason to spill it out to the press.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, they get in a taxi, curtesy of the studio. Ringo gives the driver his address before taking off his shades, folding them but keeping them in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a couple of minutes, they share a comfortable silence. Ringo fiddles with his shades and the gesture takes George back to the interview. At some moments, Ringo’s tainted glasses shined from being under the spotlights. Every time it happened, it made George turn his head a bit and he had to struggle to hold back a smile. Ringo is so patient, waiting for him and always being ready to provide any support George might need. No matter how many years passed, George is sure he’ll never cease to marvel at it. It’s one of the things he loves the most in Ringo … his kindness. But there is also something else he loves, something he could stare at for hours …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I said I didn’t like these glasses, but I'm kind of happy you had them on today,” George says in a quiet tone, so the driver won’t hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squirms a bit so he can look at the other man and instantly gets lost in his eyes. He can’t remember a time when Ringo's eyes didn’t have that effect on him. His gaze is soothing and understanding. It makes George feel at home even when he's in a bloody taxi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna tell me why?” Ringo asks, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’d been able to see your eyes, I’d have been a lot more distracted during the interview,” George says, not looking anywhere but in his bright blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo's eyes widen. Compliments always manage to surprise him, even if George tells him he loves him every day. Without breaking eye contact, he links their hands too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow Ringo will take his shades out of their case again. But tonight they have no part to play. Tonight it's just him and George.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I can't wait to post day 2, it's one I'm rather proud of (it's longer too).<br/>(Also I can't wait to read what other people have written but I can't do it right now it's infuriating ahhh sorry I'll stop rambling in here)</p>
<p>I'm also going to post the link to this fic on my tumblr (measuredoutinyears). If you wanna check it, feel free to do so, even if I mostly reblog stuff and rant/ramble/gush in the tags.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>